


Hands-On Education

by levirvin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (very very mild and in passing), Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nico, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in what?”</p><p>“You’re in heat?... Do you… not know what that is?”</p><p>“I know what it is, but I’m not an omega. I’m just plain demigod.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Education

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request for Eruri, which I also filled, but these two ships are honestly pretty much the same but just with different names, and I thought this might be a good Jasico fic, too, so I switched the names and I'm posting this PJO version (with some minor editing, of course).
> 
> **Small spoiler: the Rape/Noncon elements I tagged are for a very minor part when Jason is explaining knots to Nico, who has no clue what they are. And of course, it's hands-on education.

Fucking again. _Again,_ Nico woke up with a fever. That had been happening several times a year since he was 12. Why couldn’t his shitty immune system just give him a rest for once? Groaning inwardly and ignoring the ache in his stomach, he forced himself upright. He needed to go pick up some more ambrosia squares, anyway.

He dressed himself enough to go out in public and set out towards the infirmary. He noticed a larger number of kids looking at him; well, larger than the usual zero. Did he really look as shitty as he felt? For their sake, he hoped not, because he sure as hell felt really fucking shitty.

Why did he even get these fevers so much, anyway? No one else he knew got them as often, and as bad, so where was he catching them from all the time? For some reason, that particular fever seemed worse than a lot of the others. Usually he would just take some ambrosia and sleep for a few days, but he had a feeling it’d take more than that to comfortably get through this one.

——

Once he showered after his morning sparring session with Percy, Jason decided he’d stop by the dining pavilion for a snack, and the infirmary for some ambrosia. Not that he was sick or injured, of course; with health like his, it was a rare occurrence... Well, except during this time of the year. This fucking time of year, he always ended up catching a cold. Do demigods even catch colds? Well, he caught whatever the demigod equivalent of a cold was. So he figured he’d stock up on ambrosia and tissues now, so he didn’t have to drag himself out of bed once he actually was feeling shitty.

As soon as he walked through the doors, he knew something was off. There was a sickeningly sweet smell in the air. Oh, whatever. An infirmary as busy as theirs were bound to have some sort of weird smell, weren’t they? He shrugged it off and continued on to the small waiting area.

As he was standing there trying to figure out whether to sit between a sick Ares kid or a bleeding Iris kid, he found the source of that scent: Nico, the Hades kid, a lovely little omega talking to Will Solace, not 10 feet away from him. The beta healer must have noticed his scent, too, from the way he was blinking rapidly and trying to maintain focus on what the omega was saying. A commendable act, as focusing was not easy with that delectable boy around. No, that’s fucking creepy. Delectable? Who is he, that guy from Silence of the Lambs? Hell no. But come on, was it really his fault if the omega at the counter was so tiny and skinny and cute? His baggy black sleep-shirt was almost hanging off his shoulders, and though it fell so loosely around his skinny frame, Jason could tell his waist was absolutely microscopic. And apparently Jason wasn’t the only alpha who’d noticed him. A few seriously creepy-looking guys were slinking up to the counter, eyeing Nico like a bunch of disgusting perverts— oh, wait. Wasn’t that what Jason had literally _just_ been doing? No, no, never mind that. These guys were— were—- grosser. Just plain grosser. And the only right thing to do was rescue him. At that very moment, one of the sleazeballs, an Ares boy, moved to stand next to the omega, leaning his elbow on the wall and resting his head in his hand, looking down at Nico like a plate of steak just waiting to be devoured. Jason saw the alpha’s mouth move, so he drifted a little closer to hear what was being said, and he couldn’t believe his ears. The alpha was talking about taking the little boy back to his cabin and impaling his tight little hole on his big thick cock until he screamed and begged for mercy so loud that Hades could hear him. Oh, hell, no. The boy paled even more (if that’s possible) as his eyes widened and he visibly tensed. That is to say, he looked really fucking uncomfortable with this douchebag of an alpha leering down at him. Just then, Will came back with a pouch of ambrosia squares for the boy. The omega nodded to him, turned back to the alpha and managed a meek, “No, thank you,” grabbed his pouch, and started to walk away... right into Jason. The sweet, sweet smelling omega bumped right into Jason’s chest and let out a small sound of surprise. He looks up at Jason with his pretty brown eyes and Jason inwardly thanked every god that ever existed for this very moment.

“Hey,” Jason said smoothly. Or, as smooth as he could be with that sweet scent of heat wafting around.

“Um… sorry,” Nico said, but made no effort to move away.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin? It seems like there are a lot of creeps after you today.”

The boy seemed to take a moment to think about it, but soon after, he looked back up at Jason and nodded slightly. “Thanks, Jason, I think that’d be a good idea.”

“No problem, Neeks.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nico grumbled, but Jason didn’t miss the way the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly as he stormed past him and out the door.

——

They were a few yards from the infirmary when the ache in Nico’s stomach got even worse. The pressure grew impossibly more intense and he made a small noise of discomfort. Jason immediately stopped walking and turned to him with concern in his eyes. Nico made another, louder noise, and doubled over in pain. Jason leaned down closer to Nico’s level and wrapped a strong arm gently around his back, but Nico let out a moan and unconsciously increased his heat scent, which got the attention of a group of more rowdy Ares alphas standing outside their cabin adjacent to the infirmary. Jason realized he was letting out heavy protective alpha scents in return, so he tried to tone it down. Nico wasn’t even his, for Gods’ sakes. Though, maybe he shouldn’t have tried to tone it down just then, because the alphas were drifting closer to them. Even without being up close, Jason could see the hunger in their eyes.

“Um, Nico, my cabin is closer, I think. You don’t seem to be in the best shape to walk much further.”

“No, no,” Nico began, not yet noticing the alphas. “We’re pretty close to Cabin 13. I just need to get home, take half a square, and sleep for a thousand years. It’ll be fine.”

“A square? Of ambrosia? For this? Ambrosia doesn’t even work this far into—” Jason was cut off as the tallest (and fattest) of the group spoke up.

“Hey, baby, do you need a big, strong alpha to take care of you? Smells like Grace here hasn’t even claimed you.”

Nico looks equal parts confused and scared out of his mind. “Okay, hey, Jason?”

“Uh-huh?”

“I’m gonna take you up on your offer now.”

“Uh-huh.”

——

After a short walk that felt like miles, they finally arrived at Cabin 1. As he was unlocking his door and Nico was leaning against the marble, overly-white wall, the latter mumbled, “Why has this been happening so much today?”

Jason held the door open for Nico and asked, “You mean all those assholes?”

“Yeah.”

The boy sat down on the base of Zeus’s statue as the taller closed the door. “Well, you’re in heat.”

Time stopped.

“I’m in _what?”_

“You’re in heat?... Do you… not know what that is?”

“No, I mean, I know what it is, I’ve heard of it, but I’m not an omega. I’m just plain demigod.”

Jason sat down next to him, all too aware of the small distance between their thighs. “Well, obviously you are, because, let me tell ya, you’re giving off so many pheromones right now.”

 _“I am?”_ Nico’s eyes widened as he looked up at Jason. “Wait, so does that mean you’re an alpha, then?” Jason made a noise of affirmation. “And I’m in heat… Aren’t you supposed to be going crazy trying to fuck me right now?”

Jason sighed. “Well, to be honest, I really, _really_ want to, but I’m trying really hard not be one of those douchebag alphas from earlier. I just really want you to feel safe.”

Just then, another wave of pressure and pain coursed through Nico’s stomach. “Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“I really need you to fuck me.”

It was almost as though those were the magic words. Jason pinned him down on the floor of the cabin and kissed him roughly, tasting the sweet omega. After a few moments of kissing, he broke away and placed his large hands on Nico’s small hips, not missing the fact that his fingers spanned them almost entirely. He easily turned Nico over onto his stomach and yanked up his hips so that he was almost on all fours. Jason’s strong grip kept him in place as he ground against the omega’s ass. Nico felt slick moisten his hole and heat rose to his face. He grasped Jason’s hands around his waist tried to get out of his grip, but Jason, smelling both the slick and Nico’s panic, wraps his arms around Nico’s waist to hold him completely, and says, “Nico, shhh. It’s okay. That’s perfectly natural.” He leaned down further to whisper against Nico’s neck. “And you have no idea what it makes me want to do to you.”

Jason readjusted his grip so that while one hand was holding his waist, the other was wrapped around the boy’s ribcage, the muscled forearm completely wrapped around the front of his chest. He lifted up the boy’s upper body so that he was kneeling in front of him. The hand that was holding his waist unbuttoned and yanked down Nico’s pants, and they somehow managed to get them completely off. Then Jason manhandled him into facing towards the alpha and slung him over his shoulder.

Jason stood and carried him like he weighed nothing (which, comparatively, was true) and swirled a few fingers of his free hand around his rim. He roughly shoved in two at once and Nico cried out, but Jason just continued to pump them in and out of his tight hole. Finally, Jason felt the lump of nerves and rubbed over it nonstop to a chorus of Nico’s moans. After a few attempts, the alpha managed to fit three of his thick fingers inside the boy and stretched him, rubbing against Nico’s walls until the little omega is just quivering and limp over Jason’s shoulder, finally succumbing to his omega weakness.

Jason finally reached his bed on the other side of the cabin and laid Nico down on his back and crawled over him. He placed the backs of Nico knees on his shoulders so that his pretty pink hole is completely exposed and vulnerable for Jason to do whatever he wanted to it. Nico’s hand drifted to his cock, so Jason caught both of his slim wrists with one hand and pinned them above the omega’s head. When Jason leaned down to kiss him, the boy went completely pliant beneath him. The alpha lined up the thick head of his cock with Nico’s hole. Jason broke the kiss to ask, “Are you sure you want to do this? Just because you’re in heat doesn’t mean you have to let me fuck you. You can back out, I won’t be mad.”

Nico looked him in the eyes and breathed, “Fuck me, alpha. Please.”

With that, Jason pushed in. He felt Nico tense and watched him squeeze his eyes shut tight. Jason let go of his wrists to cup the side of the boy’s face, searching within those features to find whether that tenseness was from pain, being uncomfortable, or just the strangeness of having a cock in his ass. Nico was so tight around his cock that he was finding it incredibly difficult not to just pull the boy the rest of the way onto him and pound him into oblivion. After a few moments, Nico gripped Jason’s wrist as he tried to relax his body.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it just hurt a lot at first. You’re not exactly small.” Jason looked apologetically at him, not ever wanting to hurt this tiny little omega in his arms. “You can— ah— move now.”

The alpha pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was finally seated inside the little omega’s hole. After a few moments of adjustment, Nico nodded and Jason let loose. He pushed in and out with such force that the bed creaked. He fell into a moderate pace and made sure to angle himself to that he hit Nico’s prostate with almost every thrust, judging by Nico’s whimpers.

Now, Jason wasn’t the type of alpha who went around fucking every omega he saw, but having this tiny little omega beneath him, squirming on his cock, was one of the most delectable feelings in the world, even if they _were_ barely even friends. Though, he guessed they’d be a lot closer than that once they were through.

The sounds of Nico’s whimpers and moans as Jason moved inside him brought the alpha back out of his thoughts, and for the first time since they started mating, Jason really took a look at the omega he was inside of. He was so small; short, and painfully skinny if the prominent ribs and hipbones were anything to go by. Nico’s soft, dark hair was currently in an arousing state of disarray, framing his sharp, pale cheekbones now painted with a soft glow of pink. His eyes traveled down to Nico’s puffy pink lips. With every thrust of Jason’s cock, Nico was letting loose wanton gasps so debauched that Jason had to concentrate hard on staving off his orgasm. Jason’s eyes were drawn down to the omega’s stomach, where he could see the bulge of his own cock every time he thrusted in fully. The alpha reached out to touch it, which made Nico open his eyes and look at the same spot. He gasped.

“It’s in my tummy…”

“Yes it is, omega. Can you see it?”

“Mm, yes, I can feel it, too.” Nico dropped his head back onto the pillow and moaned.

“You can feel it deep in your little tummy? You feel my cock thrusting _so far in?”_ Nico moaned again and nodded his head as Jason thrusted in even harder and deeper than before. “You feel it in your insides?” Again, the omega nodded his head, this time accompanied with a long, soft moan. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, but— _ah—_ ” The omega moaned as Jason pressed his palm hard into the bulge in his belly. Nico shuddered and gasped even louder, his insides clenching beautifully around Jason as he came. He went limp and spaced out, letting his knees fall off of Jason’s shoulders as the alpha continued to fuck his sensitive, used hole as hard and fast as he could. The feeling from his own palm being pressed against his own cock through Nico’s stomach coupled with the image of the tiny omega so blissed out and at his mercy was what drove him to his climax. His thrusts grew unsteady and erratic as he clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat. Finally, after the deepest thrust of all, he groaned and stilled inside the small boy. He gathered the omega in his arms, still kneeling, and they remained embracing each other, sated. Well, almost.

Nico noticed that Jason hadn’t let loose any cum, and he didn’t ever see him put a condom on. He started to ask about it, but just then, he noticed the base of Jason’s cock was even harder and more swollen. This confused him even more because the rest of the thick cock inside him was still slowly softening. The mass started moving towards the end of Jason’s cock and further into Nico, swelling even more as it went. Nico cried out and tried to get away but Jason held him in place. “No, let me go, please, just pull out, Jason, I don’t want this anymore!”

But the alpha just shushed him. “I need to stay inside you for a while longer or it could hurt you.”

“Wh— what? I don’t— _ah!”_ As he was speaking, Nico had tried to move and had managed to slip out of Jason’s grasp somewhat, but this benefited absolutely no one, as the knot in Jason’s cock was yanking at the rim of Nico’s hole, causing him more pain than nearly anything he’d ever felt in his life. He tensed and curled in on himself, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It was then that Jason realized that if Nico didn’t even recognize his own heats or his omega status, maybe he wasn’t familiar with the process of knotting, either.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Nico shook his head, looking up at Jason, eyes wide. “Well, when an alpha fucks an omega and he climaxes, he gets what’s called a knot. Do you know what that is?”

“I’ve heard of it…”

“Good. It’s where there’s a part of his cock that swells up and moves into the omega and locks them together until the knot goes away, and then they’ve finished mating. Unfortunately, it isn’t easy to just pull out before the knot’s released. I’m really sorry, Nico. I know you said you don’t consent anymore, but I can’t stop or else it’ll hurt you really bad, especially with how tight you already are.”

“No, no, it’s fine… I guess I was just… scared.” Nico seemed to think for a moment. “How long until it goes away?”

“About forty five minutes for me, usually.”

“So we just have to lay here?”

“That’s the idea.”

Jason then tried to gently maneuver them onto their sides but in doing so, he jostled Nico a bit too much and the boy cried out again, trembling in his arms ever so slightly. Once again, the guilt of having hurt this beautiful little omega washed over him, so Jason held him even tighter and laid a sweet kiss to Nico’s cheekbone. The omega settled into the warm space just below the alpha’s chin, his arms folded up against his own chest like a child cuddling with a parent. Fuck, it is not a good idea to compare Nico to a child when he’s balls-deep in his ass.

At some point during their join, Nico had fallen into a light sleep and Jason was teetering on the edge of snoozing when he noticed that his knot had finally started going down. After a few more minutes it released enough that he could pull out without hurting the boy, though the drag on his insides did manage to wake him up.

“Is it over?” Nico asked.

Jason hated how Nico asked that as if he had been miserable the whole time, though, now that he thought about it, maybe he really had been during the knotting at least. “Yeah, it’s over. Do you… wanna stay here, or should I take you back to Cabin 13? Because I totally don’t mind you staying here for a while, but if you wanna go back, I don’t mind that either.”

“I think I kinda wanna sleep for a while. Even though you were the one doing all the work, I still feel kind of exhausted.”

“No, yeah, I totally understand.” Jason flicked off the lamp light as Nico turned over. “So I’ll… be outside, I guess…” Jason started walking slowly towards the door.

“Um, Jason?”

“Yeah?” he answered, too quickly.

“Could you stay in here instead?”

“I’d like that, Nico.” Jason crawled back into bed behind Nico and pulled the covers up over both of them. He held the boy tight in his arms and caught himself thinking about how perfectly they fit together, that it was almost like they were made for each other. But no, that was crazy. Nico’s just small and Jason’s just big. It’s not that rare. He was sure Nico could fit ‘perfectly’ with half the other alphas in the city. Thinking about Nico in the arms of any random alpha made him start to get angry when he reminded himself of those sleazebags outside the bar earlier. That negative energy couldn’t have been translating well through his natural alpha scent judging by the way Nico’s sleeping form tensed in his arms, so he forced himself to stop thinking about it and just went to sleep. In the morning, he couldn’t quite recall his dream, but he knew there was no way it measured up to the reality of holding this dark-haired angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://levirvin.tumblr.com) where I post mostly Eruri with a dash of Nico di Angelo. Requests are always open, of course!


End file.
